Follow the Dragon
by PhantomPanther
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has waited for four years to go on this trip - a 20 day school excursion to China! Now that the time has come, he couldn't be more excited; but a certain blue-eyed CEO is promised to darken his horizons... (slightly AU) (shounen-ai, yaoi, het)


PhantomPanther: Hey guys. I thought that I would salvage this old story of mine and put it up here since the website it was on before looks like it's going to hell. So before I lost it, I thought I would preserve it here! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this one – it's not finished yet and may not be, but I really enjoyed writing it at the time. It's loosely based around Kaiba and Jounouchi's complex relationship. It's also got some pretty funny scenes (well, I think so anyway) as well as some more…shall we say, "explicit" scenes, for your viewing pleasure ^_~ enjoy!

**WARNING**: This story contains yaoi, implied yaoi, offensive language and sexual content!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything!

**FOLLOW THE DRAGON**

Chapter One

xXx

"Man! I don't think I ever want to see another chocolate bar again in my _life_!"

"Is that because you _ate_ half the ones you were meant to sell, Jou-kun?" Honda teased.

Jou scowled at him. "We've been selling the damn things for four years in a row, now. I'm just glad it's finally over!"

"This is the year we've all been waiting for, guys!" Anzu chimed. "I can't believe we actually managed to raise enough money to go."

"Yeah, especially when _rich-boy_ over there could have paid for us all to go, tenfold," Jounouchi muttered, glancing sideways down the row of students to the infamously frigid Kaiba Seto, who was sitting alone at the end.

"Wouldn't you have rather earned your way there, rather than just be given it?" Otogi suggested. "Especially by someone who's not afraid to flaunt their money."

"Yeah. Jerk." Jou mumbled. Although it had been three, almost four years since the whole Duel Monsters saga, Jou still loathed Kaiba with a pure hatred like no other. And not only because he was wealthy. It was no secret that Jou and Kaiba went way back.

The school principal, Yamanachi-sensei, strode up to the altar. The students in the immediate vicinity hushed at his presence, although snide whispers about his ever-balding head, ferocious temper, current women-on-the-side and expanding waistline were heard every now and again.

"As you know, the end of the month has come, and so has the final fund-raiser for the year 12 students studying Mandarin Chinese. It has been three years in the making, but I would like to announce that, finally, enough money has been raised for each senior student studying Chinese, to go on the 20-day trip around China." There were hoots and cheers of happiness, and the student body erupted into applause.

"For those of you lucky enough to be going on this excursion with the school, I would like you now to please stand and go to your Chinese classroom. Matsuri-sensei will be waiting for you to discuss the trip. The rest of you may remain seated for the duration of the assembly."

"Alright!" Jou exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat, hurrying past the other disgruntled students that probably wished they had taken Chinese. As he was about to reach the end of the row and wheel around into the aisle leading to the exit, a certain someone chose that exact moment to also stand up, leaving Jounouchi no other choice but to collide with him.

"_Make_ _inu_!" Kaiba growled as Jou promptly smashed right into the blue-eyed boy.

"Damn it, Kaiba!" Jou shrieked, rubbing his head which had made contact with Kaiba's chin. "Always gettin' in my way!"

"Hmph. A little paradoxical of you to say that, don't you think?" Kaiba touched his chin gingerly.

"What?" Jou asked, a little dazed, and confused at his statement.

"Idiot." Kaiba remarked before swiveling on his heel and heading for the exit.

Jou glowered at him with as much odium as he could muster. "Brainy-ass, loaded-ass, jerk-ass!"

"Jou, come _on_!" Yuugi urged as he grabbed Jou and hauled him down the aisle. "Geeze, why do you have to mouth off at him like that all the time?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jou retaliated as he watched the prim and proper CEO exit the assembly hall. "I wish that bastard wasn't in our class. What does _he_ need to take Chinese for, anyway?"

"Business trips?" Anzu suggested, shrugging.

"We _all_ wish he wasn't in our class," Otogi concurred, throwing a friendly arm around Jou's shoulders.

"At least he's not in _all_ of your classes, Jounou-kun." Ryou sighed, joining the conversation.

"That's just 'cause you're a brain-box, Ry." Jou laughed. "And now that you've been taking Chinese for the past four years like us, you speak three languages!"

"Four," Ryou blushed, correcting him.

Together the group of teenagers walked to the main block of the school and filed into their usual classroom that they took Chinese in. They all thought it would be fun to take Chinese in their first year of high school, and, much to their teacher's surprise, had carried on with it through til now, their final year. Having three of the rowdiest boys in year 12 – Jou, Honda and Otogi to be precise – in her class made it easier said than done. This had to be one of the most difficult classes to keep under control, but the quieter students, like Ryou and Yuugi, made it tolerable.

"Ohayou, Matsuri-sensei!" Jou cried with happiness. He actually liked his Chinese teacher – she was nice to him, and hadn't hesitated to help him on a few projects earlier in the year. In fact, had she been younger, unmarried and _not_ the mother of four children, he would probably have found himself head over heels for her.

"Good morning, Jounouchi-kun." Matsuri-sensei replied in an orderly manner.

"Will you be coming to China with us, miss?" Honda asked as he found his usual desk and sat down behind it.

The brown-haired woman smiled. "All you need to know is in this package that I made up for you all," she said, handing them around. "They have your itinerary, the names of your hotels you'll be staying at, your Visa applications and the general things you need to know about traveling, like safety precautions and whatnot. I'm going to need your legal guardian to sign the consent form."

Jou opened the package and ripped out the itinerary. He could hardly wait to find out where they would be starting. "Hong Kong?! Awesome!"

"I'm glad to hear you're so enthusiastic, Jounouchi-kun. I'm sure you will all find the information guides very useful – you will be visiting a lot of the places that you will have studied this year."

"Ooh! Do we get to visit the Temple of Heaven?" Anzu asked with great curiosity. It had been her major project in the middle of the year that she had aced with flying colours.

"Yes, among other spectacular sights, too." Matsuri-sensei replied.

Jou flicked his honey-brown eyes down the page titled "General Information". The departure date was November 30th, returning to Japan on December 22nd. _Man, that's a long time to be away from home! _Jou thought. _I wonder if anyone here gets homesick. We were away from home a long time during the duel monster tournaments, though, so going to China for three weeks will be a breeze. I can't wait!_

"Excuse me, Matsuri-sensei?" Ryou spoke up, raising his hand.

"Yes, Bakura-kun?"

"What are these for?" He asked, holding up a small black book, with plain lined paper in its centre.

"Ah, now that is what I wanted to speak to you about." Matsuri-sensei replied. "You will all find diaries in your packages. While we are away, you are to write down what you do each day, and what you have learned. When we get back, I will be marking them on the accuracy and content of your entries – consider it like an assessment while you are away. You can write whatever you want – provided it's relevant – but the general guidelines of exams still apply – such as no profanity or plagiarism."

"Damn! I knew there'd be a catch to this trip," Honda groaned.

"But that's not all," Matsuri-sensei chirped. "I have also assigned you to what I would like to call your "travel buddy". I've paired you up with random people in the class, people who you might not be so familiar with. It will give you all a chance to get to know everyone better!"

Jounouchi deadpanned. "So, then? Who are we all with?"

Suddenly the students began murmuring to each other, wondering who they would be paired up with and why their teacher might do something like this. Jou figured that this trip would have a few quirks to it – and this was one of them. _What was I thinking? This ain't gonna be no summer holiday! It's a school trip. _The more practical side of his brain reminded him. _A SCHOOL trip! What's the bet the curfew for bedtime will be nine o'clock…_

"Let me read them out for you," Matsuri-sensei said, grabbing a sheet of paper out of her drawer and clearing her throat. "Bakura Ryou, you will be paired up with Muto Yuugi,"

Ryou and Yuugi smiled and winked at each other. Matsuri-sensei obviously didn't know that they were already good friends.

"Mazaki Anzu, and Honda Hiroto," Matsuri-sensei continued.

Anzu rolled her eyes and held her head in her hand. Honda was a good friend, but he could be a total oaf at the best of times, and traveling with him for 20 days straight didn't sound terribly appealing. She was hoping to get someone like Malik, who she didn't know much about. With Honda, she knew everything from the precise amount of hair gel, mousse and spray it took to get his hair done properly in the morning to his latest crushes, and he had even gone into great detail about his toe jam and the hideous stench it possessed. Honda gave her the thumbs up. Anzu sweatdropped and smiled.

"Otogi Ryuuji, and Malik Ishtar,"

Otogi craned his head toward the back of the classroom where the platinum-haired Egyptian was sitting quietly. He gazed back at Otogi with heliotrope eyes the size of saucers. These two boys had more in common than they realised, but they had barely spoken two words to each other in their entire lives. Otogi managed a smile and a nod of recognition; Malik tensed and looked nervous, but forced a smile back.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, and Kaiba Seto,"

Jounouchi blanched. Shock set in and turned every nerve, blood vessel and muscle in his body to ice. The classroom fell so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. _This can't be happening… this can't be happening… this can't be- I'm paired with KAIBA?!_

Jou didn't even want to look at the CEO, but a surge of hatred infused with yet more hatred was building up inside of him, and he had to turn and look at him. Kaiba returned Jou's menacing glance with a glare that could wither flowers, and the whole class immediately recoiled. Silence hung over the students like a heavy black rain cloud, threatening to burst. They all knew that Jou and Kaiba had been sworn enemies since the beginning of time; all except for, perhaps, Matsuri-sensei, who was still smiling absurdly.

_Twenty days in China with the mutt at my side 24/7,_ Kaiba thought. _Well, this ought to be interesting._

"Is something wrong?" Matsuri-sensei asked, her smile fading.

"Nothing at all, sensei." Kaiba replied coolly.

"Gah! Why did you have to put me with _him_, Matsuri-sensei?!" Jou exploded.

Matsuri-sensei frowned. "I know you two haven't exactly seen eye to eye -"

"_That's _an understatement," Jou said under his breath.

"- so I figured that it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better. You might even be surprised with yourselves."

Jounouchi crashed his head down on his desk. _Why him? Why him?! WHY HIM?! There are at least fourteen other students in the class worthy to choose from! Everyone else got good partners… I would do anything to swap with that jerk! Ugh, I'd even choose that stupid, ugly insect kid over Kaiba! _

The bell signaling recess promptly rang after Matsuri-sensei had read out all the pairings, and the teens filed out of the classroom. Jounouchi gave Kaiba a wide berth as he struggled through the swarm of students, as if being asphyxiated by some sort of invisible force. Yuugi, Anzu and the rest all sweatdropped as they cautiously followed him out into the locker bays.

/Jounouchi looks very stressed out about this, aibou./

Yuugi about jumped out of his skin as Yami spoke to him via their mindlink. /Ah, Yami! Stop scaring me like that. But, I know. Wouldn't you be too, though?/

/I guess so; being stuck with Kaiba for three weeks doesn't sound like much fun./

/And you know how those two loathe each other. It's going to make an interesting trip, that's for sure!/

/Are you glad you got picked to be with Bakura?/

/Yeah! It's just… well…never mind./

/Spirit of the Ring, ne?/

/Yeah…I know Ryou has tried to tell us that Bakura's not so bad anymore, but still, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him./

Yami chuckled. /Neither would I. But don't worry, hikari, if he causes any riots, I'll take care of him./ with that said, Yami made himself scarce once again.

While the group walked toward the cafeteria, amidst Jou's ranting and raving about how much he hated Kaiba, how much of a jerk Kaiba was, how Kaiba had too much money, how Kaiba was going to ruin his trip, and also how much he hated Kaiba, Ryou's thoughts were along similar lines to Yuugi's.

/Stuck with the midget and His Royal Arrogance for the trip, eh?/

/Bakura, please./ Ryou sighed mentally. /It's not my fault that I got picked to be with Yuugi. Can you please just try and be… reasonable?/

/Reasonable?! With that Ra-damned stuck-up piece of royal shit? _He's_ the one that needs to be reasonable./

/Bakura! I don't want to make this trip to China miserable for everyone, just because you and Yami don't get along. Look at Jou and Kaiba – it's already going to be a disaster without you and Yami going head to head as _well_./

Bakura snorted. /I'd never go "head to head" with that eyeliner-overdosing crack head./

Ryou immediately blushed as he picked up Bakura's intended pun. It hadn't been long since Ryou had found out that Bakura swung both ways – the hard way (no pun intended). Ryou had been at home alone one night when he realised he had lent one of his very important textbooks to Malik, and needed it for his homework, so he decided to go around and retrieve it, knowing very well that Bakura was visiting Marik – Malik's darker half – at the time. He thought it might be fun for the four of them just to hang out at Malik's place for a bit until it was time to go home again, doing what they usually did – playing video games, eating, and, for Malik and Marik, getting stoned. Little did he know what his innocent virgin eyes were about to fall upon as he walked through the door…

*f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k*

_Damn it's a hot night! I knew I should have caught the bus, at least it would be air conditioned,_ Ryou thought as he reached Malik's doorstep, just about out of breath and sweating like a pig in the 100 degree heat. He knocked, and waited, but nobody answered, which was strange. If Malik or Marik didn't answer, Isis or Rishid usually did. Then he remembered it was late-night at the museum tonight, and Rishid had promised to help Isis out with the new exhibition that was on show at the moment.

_Oh well, I guess I'll just go in._ Ryou thought, opening the door. Inside, he didn't see anyone. Dim lamps in each corner of the room were lit, but there was little sign of life. _Hm? Maybe they're upstairs on Malik's Playstation,_ Ryou guessed, and hooked a left toward the stairs. Climbing up, it was eerily silent, which unnerved Ryou slightly. The Ishtar household was probably the most boisterous he had ever come across. At the top of the stairs – which he knew was Malik's room – he saw light seeping out from under the door, but still no sound emitted.

/Bakura? Are you still at Malik's?/

No reply was given. /Um… Bakura?/

Suddenly, a strange sound came from Malik's room, a sound that made Ryou's body go rigid. The sound was a moan, and a pleasure-filled one at that, something you might expect to come from, well… a porno. With a trembling hand, Ryou dared himself to open the door. What he saw should have profoundly blinded and disturbed him, but instead, he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to look away.

There was Malik, lying underneath Bakura on his bed, both completely stark naked - with Marik, camcorder in hand at the side – making out intensely, grinding into each other and moaning softly. In the background some sort of porno was playing on Malik's television, on mute. Watching this erotic display of kissing, biting, rubbing, grinding, moaning, groaning, grabbing, groping and tumbling between his other self and his best friend, Ryou couldn't help but stare, aghast, and more or less extremely turned on.

"Oh... oh my... Oh my God!" Ryou gasped impulsively.

All three boys snapped their heads toward the doorway in unison. Bakura and Malik tried desperately in vain to hide themselves by tossing the blankets back over their bodies. Marik didn't seem in the slightest bit fazed, and instead pointed the camcorder to Ryou, who still had the most absurdly stupefied expression upon his face.

"Hey, Ryou! Wanna join the party?" Marik asked in absolute normality, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Um! Gomen! I didn't mean to disturb you!" Ryou shrieked as he threw himself back behind the door and into the hallway. He took several deep breaths and sank down to the floor, not really knowing what to do. This was certainly not something he witnessed every day.

/Hikari?/

Ryou jumped. /Bakura.../

/Um... I didn't want you to find out this way... Gomen ne, please come back in?/

/Why didn't you tell me?/

/I... I guess I was ashamed./

/I've... I've got to go, yami./

And go, he did. He had been too embarrassed to confront Bakura on what had happened straight away, and his other half didn't seem too willing to discuss it, either. They had remained on slightly awkward terms for the next couple of days, until Ryou finally mustered the courage to ask about it.

"I don't really know where to start," Bakura had replied. "What do you want to know?"

Ryou shrugged. "Just... why you did what you were doing, I guess. You are a part of me, yami... I think I have a right to know."

Bakura knew he was right. "I might as well just be out with it, then. Ryou... in my past life as a thief in Egypt, I not only slept with women, but with other men, too."

Ryou gasped. "You... you're bi?"

"Yeah," Bakura said, matter-of-factly, shrugging a little.

"How long have you been seeing them for?"

"We aren't really 'seeing' each other, as such." Bakura said. "Just... on the odd occasion."

"Well... now I know why Malik's been so weird around me lately." Ryou muttered. "I always thought there was something a little strange about him."

Bakura grit his teeth and lifted his chin. "Strange? Do you think this is wrong, hikari?"

"No, Bakura, it's just hard to take in all at once! You have the right to love whoever you want, whether they're a man or a wo-"

"I don't _love_ them." Bakura promptly interjected.

Ryou's eyes widened at the tone of Bakura's voice. "Then... who _do _you love?"

*e.n.d. f.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k*

The conversation had ended there, Bakura returning to the Sennen Ring, which he rarely did, especially if they were at home, like now. Ryou knew he must have struck a nerve, but shrugged it off. Over the years he had come to learn that although Bakura might seem like a hard-ass, he was actually a very emotional creature. He had outbursts of anger, happiness and sadness, but generally stuck to his more usual pissed-off or smart-ass demeanor.

Since the whole saga of Ryou walking in on the other three in the act, the white-haired teen had since begun to question his own sexuality. If Bakura was technically him in his previous life, then was he supposed to be anything like Bakura in _this _life? Should he be attracted to boys, as Bakura is? Should be unafraid to steal, like Bakura used to? Malik had told him that their yamis were their counterparts - i.e. the opposite to them, so everything that their yamis did, the opposite was expected of them. This didn't make a lot of sense to Ryou - Yuugi and Yami were very similar both in personality and the way they behaved around others. Malik and Marik were also similar in that way, but Ryou couldn't help but wonder why he and Bakura seemed to be polar opposites in just about every respect.

Where Ryou like to watch comedies and movies with happy endings, Bakura preferred violence and gore.

Where Ryou liked his meat tender and well cooked, Bakura would rather it be raw and bloody.

Where Ryou's hairstyle was somewhat inconspicuous and well-groomed, Bakura's was untamed, messy and wild, giving off the impression that he couldn't give a damn, and liked it that way.

Where Ryou's favourite Duel Monster card was Change of Heart, Bakura's was Ouija Board. Enough said.

"Ryou? Hey, Ryou!"

"Huh?" Ryou came back to Earth with Jounouchi screaming in his ear.

"Man, I could have been doing the Cancan up and down the hallways, naked, covered in PVA glue and you still wouldn't have noticed me!"

Honda broke down into fits of laughter.

Yuugi frowned a little. /I guess he was talking to Bakura./

/I wonder what sick ideas the Tomb Robber is putting into that boy's head, now./ Yami replied in a tone of distain.

/He's probably just convincing Ryou to help him plot your demise, Yami./

/Hm. You're probably right, aibou./

Ryou went beet. "Gomen, Jou-kun. What were you saying?"

"I was askin' ya if you'd wanna swap travelling buddies with me..." Jou thought he'd try his luck. Ryou was a notorious pushover, after all.

Ryou thought about travelling with Kaiba and sweatdropped. "Un, no thanks, Jounouchi." He chuckled a little bit.

/Travelling with Kaiba has _got _to be better than the Pharaoh./ Bakura chastised. /You never know _what _we might be able to get him to do if he's drunk enough.../

/Oh, shut _up_, Bakura! We're going with Yuugi and that is that!/

"Hey, check out the 'What to Bring' checklist!" Anzu said over their usual lunch table at recess.

"Tampons? Ear plugs? Deodorant? _Condoms_?!" Honda shrieked, just about choking on his morning snack. "What the hell?"

"It says here that deodorant and other more westernized toiletries are nonexistent in China except in major cities," Anzu replied. "And apparently you need ear plugs because the constant sound of construction sites can be deafening."

"Yeah, that's true." Otogi agreed. "I've been to Shanghai before and there always seems to be some sort of construction work going on. Even at night."

"I'd say we'll be travelling through rural China, for the most part." Ryou said. "Unless, of course, we fly from place to place."

"What does it say?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu dug out their itinerary from her pack. "We're flying!" she said. "Thank God; I don't think I could stand going any other way. Imagine how long it would take!"

"Driving around China would take forever!" Jou said.

"I think the time will go really fast," Yuugi said. "Especially if we're having fun."

_Fun, _Jou thought. _How am I supposed to have _fun _when _Kaiba _is going to be with me all the time?! It's not fair! Stupid Kaiba! He's going to ruin this trip for everyone! _

The end of the day came around quickly, and the bright afternoon sun was fading into dusk as Domino High students filed out of their last classes for the day. Autumn had set in early this year, making its' chilly presence known with the icy north wind blowing through the city. Despite the cold, Jou always liked this time of the year. Secretly he thought the place looked beautiful; the treetops displaying their leaves in magnificent hues of yellow, orange, gold and bronze.

The snows would be coming, soon, and with snow came the winter sports season. Jou had gone with Honda on a winter vacation last year to a place called Horotachi Resort in the midst of the slopes of Hokkaido. It had been one of the most thrilling vacations of his life, and even though he was only at an amateur level of snowboarding, he couldn't wait to go up again this season.

The golden-haired youth arrived home that evening around six, due to dawdling from thinking about all the events that had occurred that day. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle the whole situation with Kaiba being his travelling partner. It was sure to be a nightmare, he knew that much, but he didn't want his loathing of Kaiba to ruin everyone else's holiday, either. Chinese was one of his favourite classes, and he had worked three years towards this trip. He was determined not to let anything get in his way of having the time of his life, even if it meant going with Kaiba!

"Hey, Pop." Jou acknowledged his father, Jin, as he walked through the front door.

"Hi, Kat. Have a good day at school?"

Jou shrugged and sat down next to him. "Not so bad, I guess. Found out we raised enough money to go to China."

Jin raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that's great news, son! When do you go?"

"November. I need you to sign this," Jou replied, handing him the consent form. "Anything for dinner?"

Jin scribbled his signature at the bottom of the page. "Yeah, I made some katsu-don for you. It's in the microwave."

"Will you be home late?" Jou asked, taking out the chicken, egg and rice dish from the microwave.

Jin shrugged. "I'm not too sure; we've got to cater for a group of about thirty tonight, so it could be a late one. Don't wait up for me, alright? I'll see you later, son."

"Ja, chichi."

Jounouchi was used to this routine. He had been living with his father since his parents divorced when he was ten years old, and when Shizuka was seven. Jin had been working as a chef for the past six to seven years, and was working now in a popular teppen yaki restaurant in the city. His skill with the knives was a spectacular sight, and when Jou was younger, he would often show off in front of the boy. Jounouchi knew how to cook for himself very well now, having acquired his father's talents. The two men had a good, solid relationship, but seeing as Jin worked in the evenings, they rarely saw each other.

Jou switched on the television and dug into his dinner with his chopsticks. An American western movie was playing with Japanese subtitles, which Jou didn't particularly care to watch. He changed to the news channel and deadpanned at what he saw. A host of reporters was crowded around none other than Kaiba Seto - with Mokuba at his side - exiting the main entrance of KaibaCorp.

"Will you be promoting your business while over in China, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Is it true that you will be setting up new branches of Kaiba Corporation in Beijing, Kaiba-sama?"

"What do you have in the way of Duel Monster technology in line for Christmas, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Will you be in charge of Kaiba Corporation for your big brother while he is away, Mokuba-chan?"

"Man, look at them all! They just can't get enough of him. Word sure does travel fast around here." Jou thought out loud as he watched the paparazzi shoving tape recorders, microphones and cameras into the Kaiba brothers' faces. Kaiba walked hastily with long strides toward his waiting limousine - Mokuba having to run to keep up - without saying a single word.

With one final look toward the camera, Kaiba ducked into the limousine and muttered "No comment," before speeding away.

Phantom: I hope you enjoyed that little taste of what is yet to come…please let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
